evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Estroy
Estroy is Hector Con Carne's next-island neighbor, blood-thirsty arch enemy and rival in world domination. He lives on Skull Island. Appearance Estroy is a human of incredibly short stature who is always wearing a metal mask which conceals his true face. His metal mask has the appearance of an ugly bald man with a very large and fat nose along with holes for his eyes and mouth which move as though they were part of his actual face. The reason that he wears this mask is to conceal his actual face which is so blindingly beautiful that he has to contain it in his mask to protect others from its intensity. His actual face has snow-white skin, silky blonde locks, bright red lips, big blue eyes, strong cheekbones, a dimpled chin, a well sculpted nose and most notably his face actually shines due to its sheer beauty. He normally wears a black suit with red trimmings as well as gray gloves and boots. Estroy is also apparently a cyborg, as noted by his telescopic mechanical legs. Personality He seems to suffer from a superiority complex. Hector describes Estroy as being blood thirsty, suggesting that Estroy is more violent than the other characters in the show. This is partially confirmed in Trouble with Skarrina, when in retaliation for Hector pranking him by putting water in his oil can, causing his mask to rust, Estroy disguised a bomb as a girl, which Skarr fell in love with and brought back to the base. In summary, he nearly killed everyone on Bunny Island in response to a non-lethal prank. His weapons are also more dangerous and destructive than Hector's, showing that he has a far more serious mindset about world domination and does not care how many are hurt in his search for conquest. He is usually hitting on Major Dr. Ghastly, who constantly turns him down. Despite constantly getting rejected, he is unable to take a hint and realize that Ghastly is not into him and because of this he constantly pursues her to win her heart. Relationships *'Hector Con Carne' - Considered rivals, Estroy and Hector constantly try to out-do each other, which quickly goes from a childish battle of the better, to an all out war, where they fight each other with missiles and other big, deadly weapons. In the end, nobody wins and they always end up hurting themselves worse than they hurt each other. *'Major Dr. Ghastly' - Major Doctor has always been the love of Estroy's life. Just like his several failed attempts to destroying Hector, there have been several failed attempts to winning over her heart. He always finds an opportunity to hit on her, but is always rejected. *'Goons' - Estroy seems to care about his sons like any responsible father would but still treats them as henchmen first and foremost. Their mother is unknown. Episode Appearances *Search and Estroy *Trouble with Skarrina *League of Destruction *Fool's Paradise *The HCCBDD Trivia * He is a parody on Destro from G.I. Joe. Both character's names are the word "destroy" missing a letter, and Estroy's physical appearance is based on Destro. **They are also both voiced by the same actor, Maurice LaMarche. **Estroy's voice heavily resembles Lrrr and Morbo from Futurama. *His real face was only shown in the episode The HCCBDD. He was a gorgeous, man with a face of fair skin and chiseled features. He had flowing blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes. *''The HCCBDD'' implies he may be a cyborg since his legs are shown to be able to expand mechanically. Gallery See Estroy/gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Humans